fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Star
This article was created by and . Please do not edit unless it has something to do with grammar, spelling or adding categories. Thanks. New Super Mario Bros. Star ''is a new side-scrolling platform game and the fifth installment in the ''New Super Mario Bros. series, being the sequel to New Super Mario Bros. U, ''and the fifteenth in the ''Super Mario series. The game seems to be partly based on Super Mario Bros. 2 and partly based on Super Mario Bros. 3, ''featuring several elements of both games, and of course the ''New Super Mario Bros. series. The game was announced and is in development by Fantasy Factory. Story Bowser and his henchman Kamek caused havoc to the Mushroom World again! The evil duo captured all Mushroom Kings to take over their worlds, and released their troops. Now it's up to the moustached hero Mario and his friends to save the kings and restore peace to the worlds! Gameplay The game plays similair to past installments, being a side-scrolling platformer. Mario must clear levels by defeating enemies within an amount of time. Players can play up to 4 players at once, returning from New Super Mario Bros. U. ''Each character now has different stats, like in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''and all can be chosen before starting a level. Familiar items and power-ups return, like the Midway Flags and the Fire Flower. Flagpoles however are replaced by Cards, like in ''Super Mario Bros. 3. ''However, the cards have a new use. Mostly, the cards give Mario coins, but sometimes a 1-up or Star Card is given, which opens Star Houses or Life Houses where the player receives the item shown on the card. Mario doesn't have to collect the same 3 cards in a row to open one anymore. Also, the new Star Jump move is added, which is an upgraded version of the Spin Jump. With it, Mario can perform a Spin Jump as on the ground in the air. A new type of levels is also added, called ''Dive Levels, where Mario jumps from a very high place and has to dodge multiple obstacles while falling, and eventually grab the Card to complete the level. Also, returning from Super Mario Land, ''the Marine Pop and Sky Pop levels return, but this time they are viewed from first person view. Mario can steer like in 3D to avoid the many obstacles the level has. Another thing that is new in the ''New Super Mario Bros. series are the mini-bosses. These are bosses found at the end of ordinary levels, where Mario has to pass the boss instead of attacking it. Confirmed Characters Playable *Mario - Mario is the most balanced character in the game. His speed and jumps are well balanced and Mario is easy to control, and therefore the best choice for beginners. *Luigi - Luigi has higher and slower jumps than his brother, but is also the hardest character to control, slipping a bit after running. Luigi is excellent for advanced players. *Toad - Toad has very low jumps, meaning he can't beat every level himself, but is the fastest character in the game, which makes him a good choice for speedruns. *Princess Peach - Peach has balanced jumps and low speed, but has the ability to float for a short time, making a good recover. Other *Bowser - Bowser is confirmed to be the final boss in the game. Bowser captured all Mushroom Kings, which Mario and the others have to save. *Kamek - Kamek is Bowser's henchman and is confirmed to be the Fortress Boss of each world. Kamek uses his magic to power the Castle Bosses too. *Yoshi - Yoshies are rideable dinosaurs and good friends of the heroes. There are various colors, each with a different ability. Unlike New Super Mario Bros. Wii, ''Yoshies don't leave Mario after exiting a level. **Green Yoshi - Green Yoshies are the default Yoshi type that can flutter jump. It also jumps a bit higher than the other Yoshies. They usually appear in grass and fortress stages. **Yellow Yoshi - Yellow Yoshies can spit a fireball after swallowing an enemy. They also double the coin value. They mostly appear in desert stages. **Pink Yoshi - Pink Yoshies are the only Yoshies that can climb vines. They also jump higher after swallowing an enemy. They only appear in jungle and forest levels. **Lightblue Yoshi - Lightblue Yoshies can walk on water for a short time. They are also a bit faster than the other ones. They are seen in beach levels. **Red Yoshi - Red Yoshies are the rarest type of Yoshies in the game. After eating an enemy or power-up, it runs at high speed and is invincible for a while. The time and speed depends on the enemy that has been eaten. *Toads - Toads can be seen in Toad Houses. They also appear in the opening of the game and sometimes have to be rescued by the heroes. *Mushroom Kings - A Mushroom King is the ruler of a world within the Mushroom World that has been captured by Bowser or Kamek. After clearing a world, the Mushroom King will be saved and will reward Mario with a power-up. Confirmed Enemies *Goomba *Headbonk Goomba *Kamikaze Goomba *Paragoomba *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Piranha Plant *Fly Guy *Hammer Bro. *Sidestepper *Blooper *Cheep-Cheeps *Boo *Red Boo *Dark Boo *Flying Squirrel *Shy Guy *Chain Chomp *Beezo *Phanto *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill Confirmed Bosses Mini-Bosses These bosses are found at the end of some levels. The player has to avoid them or pass them to continue the level. However, there are some mini-bosses that have to be defeated to continue, as they may drop (or make appear) something important such as a Key or a Door, much like in ''Super Mario Bros. 2. *King Boo - King Boo appears in a few Ghosts Houses. He acts exactly like Boohemoths from New Super Mario Bros. 2. However, he sometimes spits blue lavaballs at the player, and can also make Boos. *Birdo - Birdos act like they did in Super Mario Bros. 2. They have to be fought, and after being defeated, they drop a Key to open the next Door and continue the level. They only appear in the levels of Subcon Hills. *Red Birdo - Red Birdos act just like normal Birdos. However, they shoot burning eggs, and oddly a normal eff, so they're a bit harder to defeat. There are only three Red Birdos, two in 2 levels of Subcon Hills, and one in a level of the lavaworld. *Green Birdo - Only one Green Birdo appears in the whole game. Green Birdos only shoot rocks that the player can't get. So the player has to get another item to throw at Green Birdo, making this one even harder than Birdos and Red Birdos. It appears in a level of the skyworld. *King Bully - King Bully acts like ordinary Bullies. However, they're bigger and stronger, so they can push much more than a normal bully. They have to be dodged to continue the level and are located in lava and mountain levels. Confirmed Worlds *Treetop Valley - A grassy valley surrounded by flowers and trees. *Forest of Giants - A bushy forest where everything is giant-sized. *Sunshine Beach - A sunny and hot beach with many palm trees. *Candy Clutter - A big world surrounded by toys and candies. *Snowside Summit - A cold and snowy world with a large mountain. *Subcon Hills - A world based on dreams. *A mountainworld, followed by a skyworld. *A lavaworld. Gallery NSMBS Mario.png|Mario Phanto NSMBS.png|Phanto NSMBS Bowser (Beta).png|Bowser Headbonk Goomba NSMB2.png|Headbonk Goomba Beezo NSMBS.png|Beezo Red Beezo NSMBS.png|A red Beezo. Kamikaze Goomba NSMBS.png|Kamikaze Goomba Dark Boo NSMBS.png|Dark Boo